


Was it your first party, Parker?

by Gynny



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BE SAFE WHEN DRINKING, Confessions, Fuck Marry Kill, Getting Together, I'm really bad at tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynny/pseuds/Gynny
Summary: Peter drank way too much at this party. Ned's gone and Flash's the only left he actually knows, so maybe he'll just stick with him for a while.Or drunk Peter and Flash play Fuck Marry Kill and have a honest discussion for once.





	Was it your first party, Parker?

**Was it your first party, Parker?**

 

“Am I drunk?” Peter asked, to no one in particular, a bit confused.

He had never been drunk in his life, so he didn’t really know how it felt. He only knew that right now, he couldn’t seem to see a single straight line. Everything was… curvy.

“I don’t know, Parker,” Flash slurred, and Peter started because, _oh right_ , Flash was there right next to him. Had he been for a long time, or had he just arrived, sneaking up on him to try and take advantage of his drunk state and make him spill his darkest secrets, like the fact that he is a masked superhero who keeps saving people’s life while wearing extremely expensive elastic pajamas?

Damn, Peter _was_ drunk.

“Are _you_ drunk?” he asked, facing Flash this time.

They were at a party, a Christmas party organized by some rich girl whose name he didn’t quite remember. He had seen her like, once. Or no, twice, since she had opened the door for him and Ned earlier in the evening _—where was Ned by the way?_ The girl and him weren’t really friends. Which made Peter wonder why she had invited him, really. And then he remembered: she had not invited him. Flash had.

Or rather, he had dared Peter to come. Something about being an idiotic nerd who didn’t know how to have fun and went to bed before 11pm like a toddler.

Peter had felt insulted. Because, yes, he indeed tried to go to bed before 11pm whenever that was possible, because he was _responsible_ , a superhero even. And superheroes went to bed early.

Tony Stark surely didn’t go to bed before 11 though, Peter thought. But again, with all due consideration, Tony Stark wasn’t really what you would consider a _responsible man_.

Steve Rogers, now, _he_ definitely went to bed before 11pm.

“A tiny bit drunk, I guess,” Flash replied, and he bent over and took a bottle of water abandoned on the kitchen counter, drinking right from the bottle’s neck. That wasn’t really sanitary, Peter thought to himself. Did he even know where this bottle came from? He hoped nobody had put their disgusting germs inside. “I need to sober up quick. I really want to drive home tonight.”

“I won’t let you drive!” Peter exclaimed, so loud and sudden that he almost gave himself a heart attack. “It’s not legal to drive after drinking alcohol! You could cause an accident and kill people and even die and you’re too young to die Flash, I won’t let it happen, okay? You’re a giant dick but you deserve to live!” he kept jabbering passionately. He was Spider-Man, keeping people safe was his _job_!

Even if ‘people’ had to be Flash.

Said Flash snickered softly. “You’re cute,” he said. Then he frowned. “Wow, I _am_ drunk.” He got up and seemed to search something in his pockets. “Ah!” Victoriously, he brandished his keys.

Peter urgently stood up, and— _woah, was the world spinning?—_ tentatively put his hand on Flash’s shoulder, firmly.

“I wasn’t joking,” he said, and hoped he was articulate enough because even drunk he could sense that what was happening was important. “I won’t let you drive, Flash.”

The Indian boy huffed. “Didn’t know you cared, Penis,” he ironized, freed himself from Peter’s hand and started walking towards the kitchen’s door.

“Of course I care, Eugene!” Peter didn’t know what made his... friend? fellow student? freeze—the fact that he had said _he cared about him_ or that he had called him _Eugene_?—but he stopped dead in his tracks in front of the door for a few seconds. Before shrugging.

“Don’t bother.”

Then he opened the door, letting the music invade the kitchen, and entered the living room. Without thinking about it, Peter rushed after him, dodging the few people still dancing in the living room. It was pretty late and a lot of people had gone home already—Ned too, Peter suddenly remembered him heading back home early. He didn’t remember why he hadn’t gone with him at the time, but now it seemed like the best decision of his life.

Peter caught up with Flash outside, pretty easily, and grabbed his arm.

“I thought you were smarter than that,” he grumbled; Flash sighed, seemingly losing his patience.

“I _am_ smart, you ass. I’m not gonna drive right away but I can’t stand this party anymore. I was just going to lay down in my car a bit, Jesus.”

“Oh...” Peter mumbled, and let go of Flash’s arm dumbly. “You could have said so, you know?” He really had been scared for a moment. “I was actually worried.”

Flash sighed. “Of fucking course you would be a rational drunk.” he grunted like that was a bad thing. “Well, I’m okay, _mom_ , so you can just go back inside and tell all those drunk, horny teenagers to be smart and wear a condom.”

Peter looked back at the house and winced. Did people really have sex in this kind of parties? Weren’t they a bit young for that? But again, most people invited were older than Peter, and even if he, from the top of his sweet sixteen, didn’t feel comfortable with having sex yet, he could easily consider that some might. But he really did not want to witness that. So he turned back to Flash, who was walking towards his car and softly asked: “Can I come with you?”

Flash turned back at him. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Peter blushed, embarrassed, but reiterated: “Can I rest in your car with you a bit? I don’t want to go back, you’re the only I know here and… Well, I’m not exactly… having fun…” He really felt like a kid, not wanting to be left alone at a party.

Flash looked at him, stunned. Then, most surprisingly, he started laughing quietly. “Sure.”

Peter smiled and followed Flash to his car. They had never really been alone together, even though they had know each other for a long time already, since middle school, and Peter should have felt a bit nervous—had he been sober, he would definitely have been. But right now, on the contrary, he felt kind of thrilled. He had never been in Flash’s car before! Well, Spider-man had, obviously. But not Peter Parker.

And Peter Parker was damn excited to go in Flash’s car. Especially when Flash opened the passenger's door for him like the well-mannered boy he was when he didn’t try so hard to be his jerky self.

“Up you go, you drunkard. Welcome to Flash’s Kingdom.”

Peter snorted and sat. He softly breathed in the scent while Flash went around the car. It smelled like new leather, and that expensive and annoying cologne he had scented on Flash so many times. He stared at the boy as he sat down next to him, locked the door, bent his seat to lie down and sighed deeply, closing his eyes with relief. Peter frowned.

“I thought you liked this kind of parties,” he said, confused. It didn’t seem like Flash had enjoyed himself out there.

“I do like these. It just gets really tiring, you know?” Flash responded, and he looked at Peter, and Peter slightly shook his head. He didn’t know. He wasn’t a big fan of parties himself and avoided them as much as possible. Well, at least when an Indian boy wasn’t daring him to go, calling him a boring, dumb old man.

“Of course you don’t know. It’s way past your curfew now,” said Indian boy was now saying, mocking.

Peter shrugged. “What’s fun about these parties anyway? I mean except the alcohol, the dumb, loud music, and the body heat of everyone dancing like mad men. What are people doing for fun?”

“Sure, lot less fun than building a Lego Death Star,” Flash sneered.

“It’s not just about legos or Star Wars,” Peter said, pouting. “It’s about being with Ned, sharing a moment. Having fun together. Right, I’m having way more fun alone, with my friend, in my bedroom, doing something we both love together, than I do being at a party where I don’t know anyone, and everybody is drunk, and people are handing me alcohol.”

Flash straightened up quickly, frowning. “People handed you glasses of alcohol?”

Peter shrugged. “Yeah, dude. Don’t think I’ve put myself into that state. I didn’t even poured a single glass for myself.”

Flash gasped. “ _Dude_ . Strangers handed you glasses in a party and you actually _emptied them_ without any second thought?!”

Peter frowned and acquiesced. What was he supposed to do, _refuse the drinks_? He didn’t want people to think he was being impolite.

“What if it had been roofied, dipshit?”

Peter’s eyes wided. “You’re telling me I could have been roofied in there?” Flash took his head in his hands in disbelief and Peter heard him mumble something like _oh my god_ and _how can he still be alive_. “So I could have been roofied. Wow, Flash, you’re right! I totally see how these parties can be so much more fun than building legos safe at home!”

“Everybody knows not to accept a stranger’s drink! And to keep an eye on yours!”

“Do you know where people don’t _have_ to keep an eye on their drinks? Yes, exactly. _At home_.”

“ _Oh my goooood._ ” Flash muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You are totally missing out on the teenager experience, Parker!” Flash screamed, throwing his hands into the air - and hitting the roof of his car in the process. “Going to parties, getting drunk, dancing, playing dumb games like, like ‘fuck, marry, kill’ or ‘spin the bottle’, making out! That’s what people our age do, I don’t understand how you can _not get it_!”

Peter looked at him, at loss. “But… _I_ don’t want to do that.”

Flash looked at him, puzzled, and Peter kept going. “I don’t want to go to parties where I know no one, I don’t want to get drunk and make out with a stranger I’ll forget about two days later. I mean, I don’t care if other people do it, they can do whatever they want, but the same applies to me. I can do whatever I want and I don’t want to do what they do. And if you do it because you feel like you _have_ to do it, Flash… Then, maybe you shouldn’t be doing it. You know? Don’t pressure yourself into doing that kind of thing.”

Flash kept staring at him, coldly, and Peter felt like he had screwed up. Flash never reacted well to patronizing, and even if it wasn’t Peter’s intention, he wasn’t the most socially skilled kid around– even when sober. So he did what he does best. He changed the subject.

“Let’s play ‘fuck, marry, kill’,” he blurted.

“Sorry, what?”

“You keep telling me I’m missing out on the whole teenager experience, so let’s play a dumb teenager game!” Peter said, hopping on his seat. He had suggested it to change the subject and keeping Flash from being angry but the idea of playing a game really appealed to him.

“Okay but, like, whom?” Flash said slowly, frowning.

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know, you’re the teenagers’ games expert here. The teachers, the Avengers…”

“There’s only Black Widow and Scarlet Witch as women Avengers, Parker. We need at least three women.”

“Oh my god,” Peter muttered, blushing furiously. “Of course you’re straight.” He forgot often enough that all boys didn’t like girls _and_ boys. Since he felt his heart pulsing harder each time he saw Thor or Mr Stark on TV, it was very hard for him to understand how some people could not feel the same. Had they ever _seen_ Thor?

“You’re _not_?!” screeched Flash, and Peter winced. Talk about a coming out. “But… But you dated Liz, you pinned so hard on her the whole year, even took her to homecoming, you can’t be gay!”

“I mean… I _am not gay_.” Peter pouted. “I’m bisexual. I liked Liz, but I like boys the same way, so…”

“ _You_ _can do that?_ ”

Peter froze a few seconds. And then, wholeheartedly, he started to smile. He had never felt really threatened by Flash, but you never know how people can react when you come out to them. Plus, he supposed Flash and him weren’t especially friends– it could have been sort of a dangerous situation. But here Flash was, reacting so naively– and it was heartwarming.

“Yep,” he said proudly, his cheeks slightly red. “You can do that.”

Flash looked in front of him, like he was contemplating this new information and he leaned back again against his seat. It looked like he was in a deep reflection, and Peter decided to let him think alone for a bit.

He was having a good time, in Flash’s car, surrounded by the warmth. Far better than the hours he had spent in this foreign house, with all these strangers from school. And truth be told, he had always wanted to spent some time alone with the boy, away from the pressure and expectations Flash’s putted on his shoulder. He was clever, very; it was a shame he felt the need to be better than everyone. Yet again, Peter could understand. His family was wealthy, and there was this constant burden, having to be part of an elite. Not to mention the fact that being the son of an Indian immigrant –even a wealthy one–, considering the current political situation of the country, heck, of the whole word… it must be a neverending source of stress.

Peter wondered if the cops had already checked on Flash, verifying he hadn’t stolen his own car.

“So, let’s say... Tony Stark, Thor and, um, Sp… Spider-man?” Flash asked, hesitantly.

“What about them?” Peter asked, confused.

“Well… you know... _fuck, marry, kill_?” A reply, with an awkward, uncomfortable voice.

“Oh, so we’re playing?” Peter responded, glowing with joy. “Awesome! Let me think…”

Tony Stark, Thor or Spider-man? Well, he _was_ Spider-man, it’d be like cheating to say he’d marry or fuck himself. “First, I’d kill Spider-man.”

“ _WHAT?!_ Parker, are you _stupid?!_ ” Flash screamed, outraged. “Spider-man is fucking _gold_ , you dumbass, he’s the purest superhero out there! Sure, he’s not a Norse God or a billionaire but that’s exactly what makes him so cool! he’s just out there, saving people in his free time without any recognition, he hides his face and never asks for more than a thank you, he’s, like, the best of the best, and you, you ungrateful bitch, you choose to _kill him? What is wrong with you?_ ”

Peter blushed furiously. Flash’s praising about his own work and person (although unknowingly) was highly unexpected, but really, _really_ pleasurable. Flash was blushing too, but it seemed to be from embarrassment. He obviously hadn’t planned this outburst.

“Dude, that was _sweet_ ,” Peter said, fondly.

Flash took his head in his hands and muttered a quiet _shut up, Penis_ that Peter almost missed. Peter’s smile was reaching his ears, now. “I guess you’d marry Spider-man, then?”

“I mean, yeah? Like, I’d like to I guess, but I don’t think he’ll… Oh, _oh._ You mean, for the game?” Flash stuttered.

Peter laughed. “Yeah, for the game.”

Flash blushed even more, if possible, and quietly nodded. “Who would you fuck, then? Or should I answer first?” Flash groaned and shook his hand in Peter’s direction, inviting him to keep going.

“I’d kill Spider-man because, I don’t know, I just have more feelings for Thor and Mister Stark than for mys… my spider.” Peter stuttered. “Think I’d fuck Thor, because who wouldn’t, right? And I’d marry Tony Stark because he’s _rich_.”

Flash burst out laughing.

“You want Tony Stark to be your sugar daddy?”

“Oh my god, no, please don’t phrase it like that.” He really hoped Mr. Stark hadn’t put any mic on him, or he’d heard about it for the rest of his life. “It’s just for the game. I mean, I have so much respect for Mr Stark, and I had, um, a big crush on him when I was a little younger but, now that I know him and work for him it’s really weird to think about how I used to feel.”

“Right.” Flash muttered. “The famous Stark internship.”

Peter sighed. “Why are you always acting like I’m the biggest liar on Earth, Flash.”

“I know you’re not lying,” Flash stated, coldly, and Peter was surprised. “Of course you’re not lying. You enjoy building legos and going to bed early, of course you wouldn’t lie. Of fucking course _you’d_ have a Stark Internship.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that _you have a Stark Internship._ I’m jealous like shit.” Flash groaned. “God, I wish I was as smart as you.”

“You are smart, Eugene.” Peter whispered. His hand reached out for Flash’s shoulder, and he squeezed it lightly.

“You shouldn’t try to compare yourself with anyone else, it doesn’t define your worth.”

“Easy for you to say.” Flash muttered, taking Peter’s hand off of his shoulder.

“ _Right._ ” Peter said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “It is so easy for Penis Parker to say so.”

Silence fell in the car for some time. Then, softly, Flash said: “I’m sorry.”

He had closed his eyes.

Peter tried to smile and quite succeeded. “I know you are.”

Of course he knew Flash was. He had known since middle school: Flash wasn’t a bad guy, even though he tried so much to be. And he looked so vulnerable right now, lying on the lowered seat of his car. Which made Peter’s dumb brain suddenly realize: “How do you lower the seats? I want to lie down, too!”

Flash slowly opened his eyes to look at him. “There is a lever on the right of the seat.” Peter fumbled a bit. “Lower,” Flash clarified. Peter searched lower. _Found it._

“Ok, so I… push it?”

“No, you pull. Push on the seat, though.”

Peter pulled on the lever and gave some nodges with his back but the seat didn’t budge an inch. “Flash, it won’t…” He puffed and Flash sighed.

“Hang on.” Flash straightened and reached for Peter’s seat. He laid his right hand above Peter’s left shoulder and with his left hand he fumbled on the right side of Peter’s seat to get a grip of the lever. He put his forehead on Peter’s right shoulder, pulling on the lever and pushing the seat with his right hand— when the seat suddenly fell, leaving Flash abruptly tumbling on Peter. Yelling a bit, too.

Peter started laughing. Kindly, he put his hand on Flash’s back: “you could’ve asked, if you wanted a hug!”

Flash lifted his head and gave Peter a smirk. “Like you would’ve hugged me if I asked.”

Peter frowned slightly, looking deep into Flash’s dark eyes, searching for something, he didn’t quite know what. He only found that his own heart was beating like crazy. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins. “Who wouldn’t hug you?” Imperceptibly, Peter’s hand had travelled from Flash’s back to the back of his neck in a natural caress, playing with his newly long-ish hair. “Love the new hairstyle, by the way.”

“Yeah?” Flash whispered.

“Yeah. Looks good on you,” he replied, so quietly he didn’t even know if Flash could hear.

Peter didn’t feel as drunk as he had an hour ago, but he had to be super drunk, because never ever would have Peter had the courage to tell Flash Thompson he looked good, or even touch him like that.

And never ever _sober_ Peter Parker would have had the courage to hesitantly lift his chin, bringing his own mouth closer to Flash’s.

And maybe Flash was still drunk too, because he kissed him back; so gently Peter could have cried.

 _His first kiss_.

It only lasted a short moment though, because Peter’s phone started ringing and Flash jumped away from him like he had been burned.

“Shit” Peter cursed, fumbling in his pocket to grab his phone. The moment was ruined. “I’m sorry, I’m…” He looked at his phone, Aunt May was calling him, surely worried that he wasn’t home yet. “I… I have to answer, sorry Flash.” He said, facing the Indian boy who didn’t even spare him a glance, looking for something in his door compartiment. He sighed and answered his phone.

“Hey, Aunt May!”

“Peter, _where_ are you? It’s almost three in the morning, I was worried sick!”

“Yeah, I know, I’m so sorry, I’m still at the party and I lost track of time, I’m sorry.”

“You’re still there?” she sounded very surprise, and seemed to calm down a bit. “I thought you hated parties, baby. You need me to come and grab you?”

Peter blushed, he hoped Flash hadn’t heard the pet name. “No, no May, I’m fine. Um, Flash will… Maybe drive me home?” he asked louder, turning to Flash to see his reaction and his answer. He was very surprised to see him blowing in some kind of… What was that, a _remote_? Flash nodded.

“Did your friend drink, Peter?” she asked suspiciously and Peter felt his cheeks burn.

“I mean, yeah, but I think he can drive now. Can you?” he asked Flash, pleadingly.

Flash looked deeply at the thing he had blown into and hummed contently. “Yeah, it’s good now.”

“Flash says he is good now, May. He blew in some kind of… smartphone?”

“Breathalyzer.” Flash cut him.

“Breathalyzer.” Peter corrected. Flash sighed, annoyed, and forcibly took his phone. “Hey!”

“Hi, good evening Miss Parker. Flash Thompson on the phone, I’m in your nephew decathlon team,” he said charmingly, and Peter felt his face getting hotter. He lied down. “Yes, I was a bit tipsy an hour ago but I just tested my alcohol level with the breathalyzer my father bought me to avoid these kind of situation, and I can assure you I am legally allowed to drive. No, I feel really fine. Trust me, I wouldn’t put your nephew at risk. He’ll be there in twenty minutes, tops. Yes. Yes, sure. Ok. Good night.” And he hung up and threw the phone at Peter. “Your aunt seems sweet.”

“Um, yes, yeah, she really is,” Peter mumbled, putting the phone in his pocket. Flash straightened his seat, and Peter did too.

He buckled up and shyly glanced at Flash, who was starting the car. “Thank you. For driving me home, I mean.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Peter nodded, disappointed. It wasn’t hard to understand that Flash was also talking about the kiss. And Peter really wanted to mention it.

But he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. His hands started fidgeting. He needed to find a new subject of conversation to bear the next minutes.

“So, how do you know you’re not drunk anymore?” Peter asked, his curious mind awaking. Flash threw him his gadget without taking his eyes off of the road—Flash’s side face and the way he kept looking so seriously at the road was beautiful, just a bit, Peter thought to himself.

“It’s a breathalyzer.” Flash said. “Used to measure your blood alcohol concentration. Basically, you just click on the start button, blow inside the whistle and after a few second it tells you how much alcohol there’s still in your blood. You have to be under .08% to drive. I was at .02 so I’m clear.”

“Can I try?”

“Knock yourself out, dude.”

Peter almost gasped, indignantly. _Don’t call me dude after you just kissed me!_ He decided against saying anything however, clicking on the start button of the little machine and blowing into it. He then waited for the result to appear, and read it out loud.

“0.09, _seriously_?”

Flash sneered. “Woah Parker, did you drink the whole house? Or are you just a lightweight? Did you ever drink that much before?”

Peter mumbled: “I had never drunk before, actually.”

Flash took a quick glance towards him, before firmly looking back at the road. “Oh. What a night, then, am I right? First real teenage party, first time being drunk, first ‘fuck, marry, kill’...”

“First kiss…” Peter softly added, and Flash cursed loudly and parked on the sideroad urgently.

“It was your first kiss?” he asked, panicked. “Fuck, oh my god, Parker, tell me you’re shitting with me”, and Peter shook his head, suddenly embarrassed, and Flash slammed his head on the wheel. “Fuck. What a dick, shit. Peter, I am so sorry. I didn’t know.” he said, his voice low, forehead still against the wheel.

“It’s alright.” Peter answered. It’s not like he hadn’t wanted that kiss to happen.

“No, it’s not! You’re drunk and I took advantage of you, fuck, I’m such an egoist asshole and you’re going to hate me so much, _shit_ —”

“I was in love with you in middle school,” Peter squealed.

Flash looked at him, stunned, and Peter kept going, babbling out of control. “I mean, I still kind of am right now, I think? Maybe not in love but I still, I really like you even though you became a huge jerk since the beginning of high school and you seemed to hate me for no reason, out of totally nowhere because we were _fine_ in middle school and I really never understood _why_ and it really hurt me, you know? so I tried to bury my feelings, and I thought you were straight anyway so even if we stayed cordial with one another I would have buried my feelings nonetheless so, yeah. I, um, I like you. A lot. Please stop thinking you took advantage of me or forced me or… because you didn't. Force me. Or take advantage of me. I wanted it to happen Flash. Badly.”

He could just whisper the last word; that _badly_ , even if he had just confessed, still felt so passionate and intimate; he couldn’t have said it aloud.

Flash stared at him in shock for a few seconds before he straightened, started the car and drove, without answering him, and Peter felt like his life was over. He had just confessed for the first time in his life. To a boy, to _Flash_ who had just kissed him a few minutes ago, and he didn’t even get a response? Peter swallowed with difficulty. It felt like something was stuck up his throat, and his eyes were burning. _Don’t cry, Pete,_ he thought to himself. _Not now anyway. You’re almost home, keep it in until you’re home._

When Flash stopped in front of Peter’s building, he jumped on his seatbelt, hastily undoing it to quickly get out of this car that smelled so much like Flash.

“I’ll call you. Tomorrow,” Flash whispered as Peter’s hand grabbed the handle. Peter stopped dead in his tracks. “When we’re both sober. And we can… talk about it? Maybe even go and see a movie, I don’t _know_ …” he added, shyly, looking everywhere but towards Peter.

“Like, a date?” Peter whispered back.

“If you want to date a douche, then yeah,” Flash snorted tentatively, finally looking at him, and Peter smiled, so bright and so big, like Flash had just offered him the entire world on a plate.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my fabulous Beta : @Isagawa  
> You are THE BEST gurl, I really don't know where I'll be without you.
> 
> Thank you for reading this ! Please, leave a comment, it really motivates me. Leave a Kudos also if you want, it's always appreciable ♥ I'm @FlashProtectionSquad on tumblr and @TheShippingMess on twitter if you want :) (I can sometimes post in french tho.)
> 
> See u ♥


End file.
